Reika Umito
Character Name: Reika Umito Gender: Female Age: '''16 '''Height: '''5’1” or 155 cm '''Weight: 90 lbs or 41 kg Occupation: '''Student '''Grade Level: '''Freshman/ 1st Year '''Alignment: '''Light '''Powers/ Abilities: The legendary Toro Hashi baseball card has gifted Reika with several potent abilities, all tied to a powerful transformation that lasts as long as she wills it, though depending on her level of fatigue, her attacks can lessen in strength as time goes on. #'Increased physical ability:' While in Toro Hashi form, Reika’s stamina, durability, strength, foot speed, reflexes, and sense of sight all increase to superhuman levels, granting her physical prowess far surpassing normal humans. #'Summon Glove, Bat, and/or Ball:' What good would it be to play the game without any of the tools? In Toro Hashi form, Reika can call upon a left-hand baseball glove, a wooden baseball bat, and a baseball, all of which look completely normal aside from the occasional crackle of blue-tinted energy that flows over them. Naturally, Reika doesn’t wield all of these items at once, but only as she needs them. Each of these weapons can be dispelled or re-summoned as the situation calls for it. #– Sandy-tan in color and completely normal-looking in size and shape, this bat is made from an unknown but unbreakable wood and serves as Reika’s primary weapon when in Hashi form, using it for several special moves as well as basic swinging strikes. # – Once again, this left-handed baseball glove looks completely normal, but it is nothing even close; its special ability is to halve the kinetic impact of whatever projectile it happens to catch. # – Finally, her baseball, perhaps the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal, its only real special effect is that it, like her bat, is impervious to damage, while its more dangerous qualities are revealed when Reika actually throws it. #'Strike Out:' Usually accompanied by a cry of “Ssstriiiiiiike Ooooouuuuutaaaaaa~!”, Reika rears up and backwards, before throwing the ball pitcher-style at supersonic speeds, able to create sonic booms and cause large craters in whatever she manages to hit, this is her preferred long-distance move. It is completely accurate up to around 50 meters, and after that can go awry in virtually any direction. She can currently perform this five times before she’ll need to take a break, or else fall to pure exhaustion. #'Safe:' Just like the runner slides home to avoid the tag of the opposing team, Reika calls out “Safe!” and can slide along the ground, up to 25 feet in any one direction as a blur of super-speed movement, though she can only pull this one off two times a day. # Her most powerful move, Reika can only use this once per day, and afterwards has to completely exit Hashi form to avoid a potentially fatal expenditure of her energies. It’s quite simple really, charging all of her powers into one swing of her bat, Reika delivers a blow that is actually potent enough to break the unbreakable bat itself, but the impact also obliterates whatever it was that was unlucky enough to have been on the receiving end, and depending on the angle of the strike, can send objects as large and heavy as a tank flying away like a toy car. 'Equipment You Have: - '''none '''Personality Description:'Reika is a bright, friendly, and adventurous soul, willing to try just about anything once, and probably three more times after that if she enjoyed it. She has a constant eye out for anything new, always watching and learning, trying her best never to go to bed at night the same way she woke up that morning. Her curiosity can borderline on nosiness at times, occasionally asking a question she shouldn’t have, or pressing someone’s buttons without even realizing it. She’s always quick to apologize for doing so, though she never regrets the asking itself, convinced that the only bad question is an unasked one. Her love of asking questions and trying new things is only rivaled by her love of sports, especially American Baseball, considering it the single most amazing sport ever invented. She can ramble off player and team stats with the best of them, and she never grows tired of any conversation involving it. More generally however, she is incredibly athletic despite her somewhat short and slender appearance, and considers exercise vital to everyday life, constantly reminding others of all the benefits that physical activity brings. Out of this Reika has developed a strong work ethic, whether in her classes or in the Gym, always pushing herself. Through this she fancies herself a “personal trainer”, sometimes bringing along her less-than-active friends with her. Always the optimist, Reika finds it rather hard to see the bad in many situations and people, willing to forgive and forget most wrongs done to her, though as with many people, messing around with those close to her is a mistake, and will earn you her anger for quite a while. She does her best not to let her anger get the best of her however, and never uses her powers to solve petty problems with people, reserving it only for truly dangerous situations. In her transformed state, she becomes much more calculating and serious than usual, her mind completely focused on the task at hand until the danger has passed. 'Personal History:'Born in Japan to a dentist father and a stay-at-home mother, Reika lived in a relatively average, middle-income home. Life at home in her early years was about as normal and boring as one might expect, though one thing Reika’s parents taught her from a very young age was how important it was to eat her vegetables and play outside. Naturally she did much more of the latter than the former, but after 11 years of skilled child-rearing Reika was as eager to eat the strange-looking “green stuff” on her plate just as easily as the other bits. It was apparent as early as 7 years old that the young red-head was most at home outside playing, whether it was catch, or tag, or simply going for short walks around the front yard. As a very special gift for her 12th birthday, Reika was sent on her first trip to America to visit an aunt on her father’s side. It was here that she was taken to her very first American baseball game, and everything about it wowed her. The roar of the crowd, the competition, the food, and the entire atmosphere as a whole was simply intoxicating, and Reika was hooked. She quickly became a fan, reading up on nearly all the professional teams without really choosing any in particular to root for. To her, it didn’t matter who won, so long as the game was competitive and fair. As she grew older, this fascination with the sport never faded as her parents thought it might, but instead only grew stronger. Naturally it seemed as if softball was a perfect fit for Reika, and though she found it fun, the underhanded throwing technique really didn’t quite do it for her, and she longed to play some real American-style ball. At 15 years of age she managed to join her school’s baseball team, even with coach Hitowara at the helm, a man notorious for treating girls on his team as weaker than the males. Naturally Reika’s desire to make coach Hitowara “eat those words” burned within her like a wildfire, and she most certainly did. She was easily the best player on the team, let alone the best player. Eventually her coach had no choice but to recognize this, and Reika was awarded MVP for that year, trophy and all. It was shortly after this that Reika made team-captain, and her life was utterly changed forever. That same day, the Umito residence received a small brown package in the mail that was apparently addressed to their daughter. Reika certainly hadn’t ordered anything…was it some form of creepy fan-mail or something? Thankfully it was nothing like that, but simply a…TORO HASHI ROOKIE CARD?! Toro Hashi played for the Yokohama BayStars, and was one of the best players in Japanese baseball history! This card was worth more than the clothes currently on her back, and the chipper young red-head could barely believe her luck. But…who sent it? Along with the trading card was a note written on crisply folded loose-leaf paper that read: “For a girl who understands the true spirit of out sport…may this card forever shape your destiny.” –Aouta Kobayashi Who in the world was Aouta Kobayashi? And what was all this talk about destiny? Sure, it was an amazing gift but, it was still just a- It was then that the card in her hands began to shimmer until it appeared as nothing but a solid rectangle of shimmering blue, before shattering into hundreds of tiny pinpoints of light that rushed towards her body, and then everything went dark. When Reika groggily awoke some time later, her entire body felt strange…and she was now somehow dressed in a baseball uniform…but not just anyone’s uniform. The front of her shirt read with a familiar last name, and it wasn’t Umito. No, it was Hashi. She’d somehow been given his jersey…and so much more. It would take a whole year for Reika to realize that she’d been given an incredible power, a transformation that granted her rather incredible powers that were all tied to her favorite sport of all time. For better or worse, it took only one or two accidental displays of these powers for her parents to realize that their daughter might be at a…disadvantage when it came to keeping a low-profile. Thus they searched for somewhere a little more isolated and perhaps even accommodating to children that were like her, and upon discovering Hyakuji they considered it a godsend, just what they’d been looking for. So, for her first year in high-school, Reika would get to attend a place for people not unlike her, though perhaps no one could ever quite be her either… Well, Reika’s first year at Hyakuji was going just wonderfully until the world decided to up and just end all of a sudden, swarmed with monsters the young red-head would eventually come to know as the Heartless, and sunk into an abyssal darkness that wouldn’t go away until things had been set straight. Naturally, no Hyakuji meant no baseball…and there was no way in hell the very Avatar of Toro Hashi was going to have that, and so Reika signed up on the Light side without so much as a second thought. Things appeared to be bad on many other worlds as well, and the mere thought of all the worlds going without sports (or much of anything else for that matter) thanks to all this chaos was enough to make her blood boil. Category:light